Who's this?
by LozerClara1
Summary: When jack comes back from the year that never was he is met by a new member of the team how will he react and how will Jenny fit in. Jenny/Owen janto


Jack was looking forward to seeing his team after all he hadn't seen them for a year. When he arrived in the hub he saw a note explaining where they were. He drove to the location their SUV was thinking about what happened in the year. -  
Meanwhile the rest of the team were speeding down the road, they were after a blow fish. they followed it to a house. Quickly they entered the room and saw devastation. They focused their attention on the alien when he started taunting them. "the career with the oh-so-beating heart, the doctor with his hands full of blood, the technician with her cold equipment, the soldier with a love for a gun. So that leaves me with the office boy promoted beyond compare." With that there was a gun shot and a bullet went through its head. Ianto looked at his gun in confusion. He hadn't fired he turned around to look who had and saw Jack they all ran to hug him, all but the blonde. " Ok now that that emotional moment is finished can we take care of this." They all nodded, "okay Owen and Gwen take care of the civilians, tosh and Ianto take the alien body back to the hub, Ianto once the alien is in the SUV you and Jack take it back, tosh we will take the car the alien stole and you two take the car Jack came in once you have cleaned up." They all got on with the job they were set as they had a silent agreement not to show that him leaving effected them.

Once they were all back at the base Jack was trying to take charge again. "I see you redecorated and hired a new member."  
"My name's Jenny." She shouted. "Jenny my office" he said then turning to the rest of them, "how come you hired her?" "She was great help and has a lot of knowledge" With that Jack went to his office. " Jenny, why do I feel like I know you?" "You know my dad." She stated, " his name's the doctor" "Oh, but he's not a soldier" she turned bright red at that point. "No he isn't but I was born in the heat of a war, my first action was shooting, that was before I even learned to talk." She hurriedly explained, "look Jack I am not proud of my past so I want to make a better future, is that okay with you?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah you are more like your dad then you think." Jack replied.  
"Jack Jenny we need to go" was what stopped the conversation, they ran down stairs and to the SUV. Torchwood raced down the road to the crime scene. Gwen was telling them every thing they needed to know. When they got there tosh quickly collected all the information she needed, as they turned to leave jack's votex manipulater start beeping gentle " that thing never beeps '' stated Ianto, he watched the video that had been sent. He left and the team followed him by taxi. It was uncomfortably silent in the taxi as it speed down the road. We arrived at the bar and saw the SUV they ran inside and Gwen and Ianto walked to the front entrance the others went round the back. When they got round they heard two gun shots so they came round the corner. "You okay Jack?" Gwen shouted as the others watched Jack.  
"Oh you have a team!" Exclaimed the man next to Jack. " What you called?" "Torchwood" "Not buzzards bikini cops no Torchwood not very dramatic is it." He said, "aren't you going to introduce me." "Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Dr Owen Harper and sorry was it Penny no Jenny" he corrected himself, "meet Captain John Hart" A few minutes later they were back in the hub and John was emptying his pockets of weapons. Jack and Gwen went to talk while Ianto disposed of the weapons the others took John to the conference room.

"Why are you here?" "A dying woman's request" he then proceeds to tell then what happened.  
"Right Ianto and Jack you take the office, tosh Owen and Jenny you three take this location," Gwen said pointing to the middle of the map, " and me and, sorry do you prefer John or Captain," "You can call me Vara if you wanted to" John said.  
"Me and Vara will take the docks." "I'm sorry but who is in charge here" asked jack, "I mean even if it wasn't me why didn't you ask Jenny, she obviously took charge will I was away."  
"I didn't take charge completely I took charge out on the field and the aftermath will Gwen did round the hub and the set up." Jenny explained. "Any way is everyone agreed with that. Great off we go." "Actually no I a not letting you go with him." They had a discussion that lead to Jack agreeing and telling her the rules.  
While that was happening the others were getting ready to go. The group of three were ready and set off. They entered the dark room where the rift spike was and tosh tried the light switch. "No bulb." She stated.  
"No because that would only be helpful!" Exclaimed Owen obviously annoyed with events that had taken place. "Oh, great, how are we gonna find a canister in all this tut?" He said kicking the pile of what only could be described as rubbish. "We could try looking!" Jenny shouted frustratingly. They looked Owen and Tosh were talking when Jenny found what they were looking for. She had just picked it up when she heard another person entered the room. Then she heard a thud and realised that on of the other two must have been hit she turned around to see Tosh on the floor and Owen with a gun at his head. John Hart! "Give me the canister and no-one gets hurt." She knows he is bluffing but she has no choice she hands over the canister. He takes it out of her hand then shoots Owen in the arm and her in the stomach. He turns to leave. Jenny knows the shot is a fatel wound before it hits her body. Owen rushes over to her and pulls her onto his lap. That was the last thing she saw. The next thing any of them knew was golden flames engulfed her and she wakes up. This time with bright blue eyes but otherwise the same. It was weird but Owen was used to weirdness. They went to tosh and helped her. Soon they heard a car then Ianto came rushing in. He looked at Owen and Jenny's blood stains then turned to the still unconscious Tosh. She came round and they rushed to find Gwen. When they found her she had been poisoned by John. They found a cure and travelled to hq where they knew he would be. They entered and took positions Jenny and Gwen in front then tosh and Owen in the middle Ianto at the back. "I just want to tell you your boss is splayed out on the pavement..." With that Jack pushed through the group and came in front of them, "oh that's clever." He placed the final piece of the puzzle and a hologram appeared and then a bomb attached it self to him. He grabbed the closest person to him who was Gwen he handcuffed her to him. They figured out a way to save them.

Please review it helps a lot thank you Lozer xxx 


End file.
